


We'll Get Through This

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [89]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux 23!! (“We’ll get through this, I promise”)





	We'll Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Food, Crack

Hux groaned, falling over on his side, both arms wrapped around himself.

“I can’t do it,” he whispered. “I just can’t do it Ky.”

Kylo leaned towards him, reaching out to place a hand on Hux’s side, but withdrawing it instantly as Hux hissed in pain. He laid his hand over Hux’s arm instead, gently rubbing. He let his head fall, placing a kiss on Hux’s elbow.

“Come on,” he said gently, trying to coax Hux back into sitting. Hux groaned again, but allowed Kylo to pull him upright, leaning against his broad chest for support.

“We’ll get through this, I promise.”

Hux eyed the gleaming metal in Kylo’s hand, taking it gingerly as if he expected it to do more harm to him than he could possibly apply to anyone else.

“Ready?”

Hux took a heaving breath, his stomach feeling leaden. He licked dry lips and looked to Kylo, and nodded once. Kylo leaned forward and opened the third paper bag, removing a variety of plastic cartons.

“We definitely ordered too much take out.”


End file.
